User talk:Captain Pikachu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Captain Pikachu! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captain Pikachu page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 07:16, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Capt (mind if I call you that?), I'm Per lol. Anyway, all you need to create a character, it's up in the opening messages—just scroll up, and EVERYTHING is there! Anyway, here's a little bit of help for descriptions for your character's powers. Use a structure; like how I lay out each of my descriptions. However, it's all your decision, so you can think of one that fits you, not me. Of course you can still use my own structure too. So, for descriptions proper, I'd say you look around a fair bit. What do you like? Will it inspire you? What do you think will be the upper limit of the character's power? Consult a thesaurus, to use better words for your descriptions too; that really helps. In terms of descriptions proper, a single sentence does NOT cut it. It's an insult to your character. If you can't be bothered to write out a detailed response, don't bother writing it out at all; you'll be wasting your time. A detailed description is the ultimate way of making your character look like a total badass. Provide details! How does your character strike, with immense force that is capable of pulverizing steel, or do they strike with graceful, bird-like movements which attack so swiftly that it is near impossible for opponents to detect their speed. Speed or strength? Details on what your character sees, hears, feels, their plans in battle, get inside your character's mind to write up these descriptions. Anyway, there. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:30, April 4, 2014 (UTC) You also need to ask people permission in order to use their magic or spells. For example, Lightning-Make: Ophidian is created by Greenflash12. Go get his permission for it or else remove it. Lightning-Make in general is owned by me and two other admins, you need their permission to use it or else remove it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:29, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course I will! :P So go around and ask the other users to use their spells now, or make some of your own, and you're set~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:47, April 5, 2014 (UTC)